


Maidens of S.H.I.E.L.D

by Rozilla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fights, Sexual tension ago go, Sparring, The Plane, Two Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May and Sif spar on the Plane, Sif impressed by May's fighting skills, despite being so mortal, and May fascinated by Sif's strength and poise. Oh they are SO gonna do it. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maidens of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Author's Note:**

> Am I seriously the only one who ships this? As soon as I heard that Sif was going to be in Agents of Shield, the idea popped up that they should be a couple. They would just work... plus, Jaime Alexander and Ming-Na Wen started tweeting each other and I was just like - IT IS MEANT TO BE!  
> I am not good at writing sexy stuff, so I decided to leave it all as tension, so that someone else can have a go instead. Also, I'm going to assume that Skye recovers from the events of TRACKS okay?

May hit the mat with a loud _smack_ that winded her and she felt her polearm fall from her grasp and bounce away. It had been a while since someone had done that, but she recovered quickly and got up to face her opponent. Were all Asgardians this strong? Surely an _entire_ _species_ couldn't be warriors and gods? But Sif was worshipped as an Earth goddess once and a goddess of war... Sif smiled and spun her polearm, poised again to fight 'I did not think there were many warrior women on Midgard,' she laughed 'I am impressed.'

'Laugh it up,' May glowered 'you have a bit of an unfair advantage.'

'True,' said Sif, conceeding 'but I have bested Thor in friendly combat training, and he is twice as strong as me and bigger.'

'Oh really,' May scoffed 'and how did you do that?'

'If I told you, you would beat me,' Sif raised an eyebrow 'I am no fool.'

'Fine,' May said, shrugging and picking up her polearm 'another round? Or do you need to swig a flaggon of mead?'

'I certainly could do with a drink,' Sif cautiously laid down her weapon 'water preferably.'

'Same,' May laid her's down on the rack and toweled her face. She wore combat shorts and a tank top, Sif had a similar tunic and breeches. May couldn't help but stare at her broad shoulders and leanly muscled arms, the way she stretched them over her head and massaged them- wow. She drew her attention away for a moment and picked up a water bottle.

'Catch,' she called. Sif caught it out of the air expertly and took a swig.

' _Are_ there many other women like you on Midgard?' Sif asked, when she got her breath back 'Other fighters like you?'

'In S.H.I.E.L.D, yeah, there's a few, but none as good... well, apart from the Black Widow.'

'Thor mentioned her,' Sif smiled 'that's interesting.'

'How's that?'

'Well, I did not imagine that I'd find kindred spirits in this realm, only... scholars and scientists.'

May laughed a little 'There are a lot of women in the science and tech divisions at S.H.I.E.L.D, which is actually unusual. It's still considered a man's field, women have to struggle to get to the top of their game.'

'Really?'

'We're not a gender-equality paradise just yet, but we're getting there,' May took a swig of water and sighed in relief 'it's a lot better than it used to be. The worst part is; if you're considered pretty then you don't get taken seriously, but if you don't make an effort you _still_ don't get taken seriously _and_ you're called ugly.'

Sif nodded 'Many of my first combat tutors said I was too pretty to be a warrior, I said, well, many of Asgard's finest were pleasing to the eye and _they_ are not doubted!'

They laughed as they walked down to the lounge where Skye was sitting up with a tablet perched on her lap and a cup of coffee on the floor. She looked up when she saw Sif and May approach and smiled 'Good session?'

'Shouldn't you be sleeping? You're still recovering,' May pointed out, 'and it's gone midnight.'

'I'm fine,' Skye retorted 'I can't sleep anyway, I've done too much of that.'

Sif took a place on the couch next to May 'We were discussing the female warriors of Midgard,' she addressed Skye 'May is well versed in combat.'

'I'll say!' Skye smiled 'She kicks all kinds of ass.'

'Are there many warrior women on Asgard?'

'Yes, but most are Valkyries.'

'The _Valkyries_ ,' May repeated 'as in carries men to Valhalla?'

'I had heard that,' Sif shook her head 'No, they do not do that. They are a group of women who swear off men, marriage and the right to bare children, then take up arms in the service of their king. I did not agree with this doctrine, I saw the men of Asgard did not have to give up the chance to love or to find... pleasurable company, so I asked that I might train as a warrior like my brothers at arms.'

'Did they let you?' Skye asked, tablet disgarded.

'Eventually. I was lucky to find favour with a certain Prince of Asgard.'

'Oh, you mean Thor?' Skye grinned 'What sort of _favour_?'

May shot Skye a _look_ but it was too late. Sif clenched her jaw for a moment and sighed 'Not _that_ sort. I have... missed my chance. Thor's heart belongs to another.'

Skye looked abashed 'I'm... sorry.'

'Do not be,' Sif said with a sad little smile 'I am a warrior and proud to have fought alongside him, but I also know him well enough to know when a battle is lost. It is my fault for not trying sooner.'

May and Skye could not make eye contact, they both felt a little embarrassed for having brought up something so painful.

'Besides, I became a warrior by my own hand, I fought for it my whole life and I have won it. Had I not found Thor's favour, I would have just carried on without it.'

Sif drained her water and tossed the bottle over her shoulder before she remembered.

'Sorry, that is not a custom on Midgard.'

'It ought to be,' said May, 'but probably not practical with coffee cups.'

Skye sipped her own coffee 'Someone'd get hurt, _Trainspotting_ style,' she nodded over to the coffee machine 'anyone else want one?'

'I'd like to try some,' Sif said 'I hear many good things about it.'

'Green tea for me,' said May, 'I am going to try and get some sleep tonight, so no caffine.'

'No probs.'

'So,' May turned back to Sif 'what made you decide to fight?'

'I just... wanted to. I used to watch my father and brothers fight and train... I thought, why not me? Besides, the Queen was a warrior to, why shouldn't I take up arms? Was it the same for you?'

May gazed ahead for a while and then said, quietly 'I'd... rather not discuss it, but it's kind of similar. I always thought "Why the hell not?" about becoming a fighter.'

'It is a good resolve,' Sif agreed.

Skye brought their drinks over and walked over to finish her cup 'I'm calling it a night ladies,' she declared 'I'll leave you to it, maybe you can discuss how to snap a man's neck between your thighs or something.'

'We don't need to,' May raised her cup 'I can do that with my eyes closed.'

'With a hand tied behind my back,' Sif grinned 'trust me.'

 

'So, do you have a beloved?' Sif was enjoying her coffee, the taste was strangely bitter but appealing. The time had ticked by and they had been talking, laughing and sharing drinks. It had been good, relaxing and probably the best company that either had in quiet some time.

May gave this question some thought 'Technically, no, but I have an... arrangement.'

'Oh,' Sif nodded 'with a battle comrade?'

'Yes, that a common practice on Asgard?'

'Very, but not often spoken of. In my experience, when you've seen much blood shed and adventure, the only ones who can truely understand your... needs, are the ones who also share them.'

'Makes sense, it's pretty frowned on here to, against protocol.'

'It is said to cloud your judgement and make you lose focus,' Sif said, a little distantly, 'but I have not found it to be so.'

'I find it helps me unwind,' May agreed 'I just need someone who can match me. I don't need sympathy, just a good... well, just an hour to forget or let my brain switch off.'

'Only an hour?' Sif teased.

'Asgardians can last for longer?' May shot back 'Really?'

'Of course.'

Well, if they can fly, fight the Hulk and have the power to control the weather, why not also be dynamite in the sack? It made sense. That scientist Thor was seeing... wow. Hope she had stamina.

'Does he satisfy you? If it is not too forward of me to ask.'

'Yes, to a point,' May conceeded 'you assume it's a he?'

'I do,' Sif rested her chin on her hand 'am I wrong to?'

'No, just... Well...'

'It's fine, I was just curious about other aspects of Midgard.'

May checked the clock and was suprised to see they had been talking for over three hours. How had that happened?

'Well... we're a pretty big planet,' she rubbed her eyes 'we... do what we do... um...'

This wasn't like her at all, she wasn't normally this... stupid. This was how Skye did a conversation.

'You look tired,' Sif leaned in 'you should get some sleep, I should as well. Is there somewhere I can lay down?'

May stood up and walked over to a supply cupboard 'You can sleep on this couch, it's pretty comfy and... Well.'

_Oh God I'm so stupid, do all Asgardians have this effect on people?_

She turned to walk away to her quarters. She stopped when she felt the woman's eyes on her the whole time, they seemed to contemplate her and size her up in a way that made her feel... good. She turned back to meet her eyes for a second, and raised a warm smile.

'Good night Sif,' she said, leaning on her door frame for a moment 'are you going back to Asgard straight away?'

'No, I will stay awhile, to set... certain affairs in order.'

'Right. Good to know.'

'Indeed. Goodnight May.'

When the door closed behind her, Sif laid out her bedding on the couch and settled in to sleep. As she drifted off, she felt more settled and at peace than she had done in a long time.

_Thor's not the only one who can find a mortal love._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Asgardian Goddesses Are Better Than Ambian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182035) by [Mad_Muse_Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings)




End file.
